


【Trigger】〖万喜篇〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Series: Trigger [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【Trigger】〖万喜篇〗vixx同人

〖金元植的场合〗  
昏暗的地下仓库里，一排排货架上整齐地放满了各式纸箱，纵横交错，排列成迷宫一般。你走到墙边最不起眼的一个角落，伸手推开某个纸箱，一个铁质的门把手便出现在你面前。你轻轻把手放上，门把便发出“滴”的一声，你闻声后退。随即，面前的整个货架自动向你移动，进入过道，又向一侧滑去，一扇极其隐蔽的暗门这才显露出它的真容。你转动门把，走进了这个暗室。  
门被打开，昏暗的黄色灯光随之亮起，把金元植已经适应了黑暗的双眼刺得生疼。模糊的视线刚刚变得清晰一点儿，金元植就急忙抬起头来看向你，可刚一瞧见你的脸，正欲脱口而出的话忽然就卡在了喉咙里。他深深地低下头，只低哑地叫出一句“主人”。  
你无声无息地向他一步步走去，对此时的金元植来说，你的每一步都仿佛敲在他的心脏上，未知的恐惧令他紧张得浑身颤抖。  
“你，叫我什么？”你微眯起双眼。

金元植愣住了，头颅仿佛灌了铅一般，沉重得抬不起来。他放轻声音，小心翼翼地开口，“主人？”  
“不敢当不敢当，我何德何能，做得了你金元植的主？”你扯了扯嘴角，伸手把金元植被交叉吊在头顶的双手松开。  
他那忽然失去牵引的双手立即响应地心引力的召唤，慢慢地掉在了地面上。长时间保持那个姿势，金元植的双臂早已麻木，现在突然被松开，一阵剧烈的酸痛令他咬住了牙。可现在他没空理会这些，你方才的话令他无比恐惧。他连忙伏在地上，焦急地道歉，“对不起，主人，我真的没想到……”  
“我用得着你去想？”你忽然震怒，无视他嘴角的淤青，手指犹如钢夹般死死地钳在他的腮边，双眼冰凉地直视他，“不听话的狗，我用不着。滚蛋吧。”  
金元植剧烈地颤抖着，猛地抱住你的小腿，死也不松开。

两天前，你的一桩生意谈崩，对方代表被杀，余党仓皇逃窜。金元植违抗你的命令，单枪匹马去追杀余孽，果然落入敌人圈套，几乎被俘。你的手下千辛万苦才把他从敌人的罗网中挖出来，不知多少兄弟都为了救他而丧命。等他们回来，你见了金元植，二话没说就一枪托把他打翻在地，叫你的两个心腹给他捆成个粽子，拎回了别墅，直接关进地下室吊起来，就没再理他。那时是深夜，其他几个宠物都睡着了，对这件事一无所知。两天不见金元植也是常事，他们丝毫没有察觉到任何异样。金元植就这样被单独关在漆黑的地下室里足足两天，水米未进，几乎绝望。现在你的出现，就是他能抓住的，最后的稻草。  
可你根本没打算让他好过。

你眸色一暗，毫不留情地一脚踢在他的肚子上，把他蹬出去半米多远，金元植疼得在地上蜷缩成一团，痛苦地呻吟着。腹部是人类最脆弱的部位之一，受到重击时的剧痛会使人当场失去行动能力，是格斗时必须保护好的要害部位。即便金元植在练习格斗时受过无数类似的耐痛训练，你这一记重击还是令他疼得浑身发颤，无法动弹。元植勉强抬起头，见你已经转身准备离开，颤着嗓子呼唤你。  
“我的、一切……都是您的，请您——占有我吧。”

“砰！”  
He pulled the trigger.

——————————

你一言不发地推门走出去，留金元植一个人在湿冷的地上颤抖。就在他以为你已经丢下他不管时，你手里拿着几件东西回到了房间。元植听到脚步声刚刚欣喜地抬起头，视线触及你手里的东西，顿时就如堕冰窟，寒意从脚底直窜到了头顶。  
“我之所以把你捞回来，是因为你与其他人不一样。”你淡淡地开口，把手里的贞操环丢到他面前，“你不仅是我的手下，还是我的宠物。”  
金元植咬着牙从地上爬起来，跪在你面前，颤抖着手指轻轻拿过那个小东西。他小心地抬头看看你的脸，见你面无表情地看着他，便低下头，伸手去解自己的腰带。  
“狗犯了错的话，就该受到惩罚。养来杀人的狼狗，失控的话杀掉就是。但是宠物狗犯了错，”你扯了扯嘴角，悠闲地拉过一把椅子来坐下，“可就另当别论了。”  
你看着金元植解开腰带，接着是裤子、鞋袜，连带着内裤都脱了个干净。接着，他拿起那个小东西，套在了他软绵绵的性器根部，咔哒落锁，然后把钥匙拔出来，恭敬地双手递到你面前。你伸手接过，看都没看就随意地丢到身后去，随着钥匙落地的一声脆响，金元植的心也是重重地一沉。  
他知道，你是真的生气了。

“你觉得，不听话的宠物，该怎么处罚呢？”你的语调很轻松，可在金元植听来却完全是另一种感受。他赤裸着下半身跪在你面前，不知所措地颤抖着，漂亮的下垂眼失落地看着地面，眼睑顺从地低垂，一言不发。你注视着他，半晌没等来回答，于是又伸出手，递给他一样东西。  
元植抬头，看到那东西，眼眸里透出了惊恐。  
那是一根粗大的假阳具，尺寸惊人，尾部连着一根毛茸茸的狗尾巴。这样巨大的东西是无论如何也无法在没有润滑的情况下放入后穴的，可你依旧面无表情。元植不敢忤逆，颤着手接过来，慢吞吞地把那东西的头部对准自己身后紧闭的穴口，咬咬牙开始往里推。

金元植已经记不得上次服侍你是什么时候了，他一直忙着为你出任务，回来时基本也都挂了彩，大部分时间都用来养伤和训练，很少能有与你单独相处的时间。况且你的宠物又远远不止他一个，比他受宠的大有人在。元植即便心里再怎么羡慕，对此也从没有过任何怨言，一直兢兢业业，为了你的地位与荣耀，在吃人的战场上摸爬滚打。他禁欲太久了，即使现在你对他没有任何温情，毫不怜悯地用这种羞辱他的方式惩罚他的任性，他也甘愿咽下这颗苦果。  
元植的后穴干燥紧致，太久没有做过这种用途，根本就无法适应如此巨大的入侵者。他太疼了，只好暂时停下动作，试图伸进一只手指去扩张。  
可你见状冷冷地开口，“直接插进去。”  
元植顿时全身僵硬，呆呆地抬起头，只看到你微微皱起的眉。  
“你知道我没什么耐心。”

元植死死地咬着牙，一点一点地把那巨大缓缓地推进身体里。他觉得自己的身体内部像是被火灼烧一般地疼，那尺寸惊人的巨物把他的身体贯穿，从穴口处慢慢地渗出不少血来，滴落在地面和下面的狗尾巴上。元植终于把那巨大的东西全部吞下，大口大口地喘着气，浑身都覆上了一层薄汗。  
“不错。”你歪了歪头，淡淡地称赞他一句，“来，摇摇尾巴。”  
元植把双手撑在身前，轻轻地扭了扭腰。毛茸茸的狗尾轻轻摆动，看起来挺像那么回事。  
你还算满意，于是按下了手中的开关。  
埋在元植体内的巨物开始震动，刺激得元植呜咽起来，无力地塌下腰。  
“唔唔……哈啊、哈啊、嗯……唔……”  
你站起身来，缓缓地围绕着元植踱步。越来越多的血从狗尾插入的部位涌出来，顺着元植劲瘦的大腿向下流淌。他身下的小元植渐渐抬头，你满意地回到椅子上坐下，把震动的频率调高一档。  
“哈、哈……唔唔唔……啊……哈……”元植的嘴边溢出更多的呻吟，渐渐分不清是痛苦还是欢愉。你抬起他的下巴，注视着他已经变红的眼眶中蒙上情欲的瞳孔。“怎么，很舒服？”  
“不、不是……”元植有些恐慌地别开眼睛，不敢去看你。  
“好啊，你喜欢这个，那就让你更舒服些。”你直接把震动调到最高档，那嗡嗡声顿时在地下室里荡漾开来，伴随着元植越加露骨的呻吟声。  
元植现在要更加努力才能勉强跪住，狗尾上的毛都在随着震动的频率不停地摆动，更像是一只真正的狗狗见到主人时不停摆动的尾巴。你脸上露出满意的神色，身下也渐渐有了反应。  
元植越发连脊背都变得粉红，那种因情欲而起的红渐渐染上了他全身的肌肤，淫靡而性感。  
不过你怎么可能这么轻易就放过他。

“嘘……别叫，这才刚刚开始呢。”你俯下身轻轻地在他唇上贴上一只食指，感受到他身体一颤，这才慢悠悠地收回手来，用手里那根细细的黑色小皮鞭点了点他的肩膀，微微一笑，“很简单，十下，你自己数出声，不许叫。数错或者不数，再或者叫出别的，全部重来。明白了？”  
“是……”元植几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这个字。  
“很好。上衣脱了。”  
元植听话地照办，忍着身体里难耐的欲望脱去上衣，露出健美的身材。他的腹肌形状饱满漂亮，身体上没有一丝赘肉，常年作战使他的身体被锻炼得有力而富有美感，零散分布的几处伤疤更昭显着他的英勇。  
元植暗暗地双手攥起了拳，死死地咬紧牙关。没事的，很快就会结束。比起反刑讯训练，这点儿算得上什么。元植默默地在心里给自己打气。  
“啪！”皮鞭重重地落在元植的后背上，登时便出现了一道血红的痕迹，元植疼得一缩，赶紧开口。“一。”  
“啪！”“二。”  
一开始还算顺利，你满意地挥动着皮鞭，听着他自己数。等打到第五鞭的时候，你忽然开口。  
“把上身抬起来，手背后，跪好。”  
元植刚刚适应了后背上的刺痛，听到这话，更是咬住了牙，抬起身体来，把双手放在身后交握，微微翘起臀部，免得狗尾抵在地面上，捅得更深。  
“啪！”你一鞭子打在了他胸前的红点上，元植浑身一激灵，差点惊呼出声，还好到了嘴边的呼声被噎回了喉咙，“六……”  
“啪！”又一鞭子打在了另一边的红点。“七……”  
你见元植已经快要撑不住了，又一鞭子恶劣地打在了他敏感的小腹上。你不信，元植真的能撑过这十鞭，一声不吭。  
“八……”  
还有最后两鞭了。你歪着头端详着额头上正滴落着大颗汗珠的元植，心里想的只有怎么把他打得叫出声。  
你快步绕到他身后，对准红肿的后穴就是狠狠的一鞭子。  
“……九……”他居然又撑住了！  
你又快步地走回他面前，这次你的皮鞭对准了他身前的小元植，直直地落下！  
“…………十……”元植低着头，头发已经全部被汗浸湿，一缕一缕地贴在他额前。他依旧稳稳地跪在原地一动不动，静静地等着你的命令。  
就像过去的上千个日夜里一样，隐忍顺从地等待。  
你深吸一口气，把鞭子丢到一边。“你赢了。”  
元植缓缓地抬起头，露出一个温暖得直击心房的微笑。你在那个微笑里，仿佛看见了当年那个小男孩灿烂的笑容。  
你背过身去，有些慌乱地暗自整理了情绪。回过身来，又摆上那副淡然的表情。  
“很好，惩罚结束了。你——”话还没说完，你就被元植的动作惊得卡了壳。  
元植大大地分开双腿躺在地上，一只手扳着自己的一条腿，一手缓缓地拔出了那根狗尾巴。血乎乎的红肿后穴微微收缩着，赤裸裸地邀请着它的主人。你向上看去，意料之中地看到了元植渴望的眼神。  
真要命。  
你这么想着，却还是硬生生忍住，坐回了椅子上。你抬起眼看着难耐地扭动着腰的元植，向后靠去，依旧淡淡地开口，“用嘴。做好了就给你点奖励。”  
元植失落的小表情活生生就是一只受了委屈的小狗，他可怜巴巴地放下自己的腿，撑着地面一点点坐起来，然后重新跪在你腿间。他小心地拉开你裤子的拉链，从内裤里掏出火热的大家伙，毫不犹豫地张嘴吞下。他细细地舔舐着柱身，慢慢地吞吐几下，然后就把它直直地插进了他的喉咙。  
被温热的口腔和紧致的喉咙包裹着，你十分舒爽地叹口气，然后推着他的脑袋从他喉咙里退出。元植转过脸去剧烈地咳嗽起来，还夹杂了几声干呕。  
“不习惯就别做这个。”你伸手摸了摸他的脸，示意他继续。  
于是元植又伸出红红的小舌慢慢地舔弄顶端，再乖巧地含住。  
过了许久，你才终于爆发，白浊的液体溅在他的脸上、胸前，还有一些直接射进了他嘴里。元植舔舔嘴唇吞下，邀功似的抬头看着你。  
你“噗嗤”一声笑了，揉了揉他还湿漉漉的头发，拉好裤链站起身来。你走到一个阴暗处蹲下，捡起了一个小东西，转身向元植丢过去。  
一个闪亮的小小光点在空中划出一道抛物线，被元植稳稳地接住。他摊开手一看，是方才被你丢掉的小钥匙。  
再抬头看你，你的脸上又恢复了缺乏表情的样子，“你最好明白，我只是不允许别人染指我的东西，仅此而已。”说完，头也不回地离开了。  
元植痴痴地看着你离去的背影，直到你彻底消失在门外许久，他才整理好自己缓缓起身，一瘸一拐地向着门边走去。快要走到门口时，角落里有一个小东西吸引了他的注意。  
细细一看，是一块小铁片，大小正好与被你扔掉的小钥匙相仿。  
元植费力地蹲下把它捡起，微微笑起来，用粗糙的指腹轻轻摩挲着它。许久，才站起身来，慢慢地走出了地下室的门。


End file.
